


The Day Off

by A_Douglas12



Series: Fat Black Girls from Texas/ Multiple Different Characters [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Peter Parker, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Licking, Masturbation, Maybe OC Peter I'm not even sure, Nipple Licking, Not really but there was a lot of vagina stuff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: Courtney is a fat black girl from Texas, who's roommates with Peter Parker. Today's Thursday her only day off and Peter decides to wake her up.





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking. I wasn't sure if I was gonna write another fic with a original character or do some m/m, but I think I'm happy with what I choose because I think I'm terrible at writing characters. Anyway enjoy and thank you for coming to this story. Here's the summary again.
> 
> Courtney is a fat black girl from Texas, who's roommates with Peter Parker. Today's Thursday her only day off and Peter decides to wake her up.

I was laying in bed on my stomach, my legs crossed, and my head laying on my right arm. Both fans in my room were blasting on the highest setting in my room, my AC was on 69, and I was wrapped comfortably in my cover. Today was Thursday and it was about 1 PM. I was finally done with my classes for this week, so I could take a nap and have absolutely no consequences.

 

My body was slack, and I felt my self finally falling to sleep, then my phone rang.

 

“Fuck,” I yelled drawing the word out as my eyes snapped open. Turning my head towards the left I looked at my phone and saw who was calling. Rolling my eyes as I was met with the name of my roommate, Pete.

 

Letting out an overdramatic, exasperated breath I answered the phone, “Yes, Pete.”

 

“Hey, I’m gonna run to the store you want anything?”

 

“Sleep,” I mumbled back grumpily, turning my head back to the right side.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“Pete, I really don’t feel like getting out my bed right now, so for the time being, No. If I need anything, I’ll just go back to the store on Friday if I have to,” I answered, rolling my eyes and huffing and puffing on the phone.

 

“Okay, Courtney, I’m sorry. I’ll be home in an hour or two, and I’m bringing some company with me,” before I could say anything, he hung up the phone.

 

“He really knows how to ruin a day off,” I mumbled to myself.

 

Putting my phone back on the side table, I got back into my sleep position, and slowly let my body fade into the sleep that I desperately needed. Before long I had finally accomplished my goal.

_“Hey, Courtney,” a voice by my ear spoke. I didn’t say anything though, just stayed still. Not in fear, but arousal. My core was hot, and my legs were quivering, yet they were in the same position I had before I fell asleep. I didn’t know who the voice belonged too, but apparently my body did, and my body loved it._

_I felt a finger brush over my thick legs, but they weren’t completely touching me. It was like I could feel their presence, but I didn’t feel the pressure of the touch. The finger traveled all the way up to my ass, where my hands snapped to my ass as the hand slapped my ass, causing me to yelp._

_“Fuck, Pete that fucking hurt,” I whined out, my dream-self annoyed. Before I knew it, I was turned around, so that I was laying on my back, my legs open, but still closed together. The burning sensation on my ass forgotten as I was met with this hot gaze that caused this indescribable feeling in my core, and my toes to curl, and my lips to salivate._

_He didn’t say anything, just looked at me. Then, his hand slowly touched my right ankle, with a soft graze, before he grabbed it and slowly, but firmly spread my legs open. My body following his lead, doing nothing to stop him. He laid on the bed, putting both of my huge legs on top of his shoulders._

_My back arched, when I felt his tongue gently lick on my thigh. It was followed by a bite that caused me to yelp. He looked up at me smirking, knowing how he was teasing me. Then it was like the world froze, but his lips were moving in the regular speed, “Wake up.”_

_“What,” I said confused._

_“Wake up Court.”_

Opening my eyes I saw Pete right beside me, his hand on my shoulder. I gave him a look of annoyance that quickly turned into embarrassment as the dream flooded back into my mind.

 

“What Pete,” I said forcing myself to look at him.

 

“I brought food and I was wondering if you wanted some,” he said, giving me a smile.

 

“Ah, yeah, I’ll be right out,” I told him, turning over on my back.

 

“Were you dreaming about Dacre Montgomery again?” He gave me a teasing smile.

 

“That was literally one time after watching Power Rangers and Stranger Things in the same week, when I was super stressed,” I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my embarrassment.

 

“Then who was it?” He smiled at me, licking his lips.

 

“Pete, I really don’t want to talk about this right now,” I gave him a smile.

 

“Alright that’s fine, but I will definitely find out later, I promise,” he said closing the door.

 

Fuck, so he knew I was having that kind of dream. I wonder if he knows it was him, I was dreaming about. What if he does know and he just doesn’t wanna say anything. Maybe this is his way of letting me down. I mean I am big, and that’s not every guy’s preference even if I have an awesome personality. I mean it stings a little, but then again, I’m jumping to all sorts of conclusion and maybe he hasn’t even thought about me like that. I think Ima go with that option instead.

 

Slowly sitting up, I reached for the light and turned it on. Looking around on my bed, I reached for a bra through the stack of clean clothes sitting on my bed. Standing up, I locked the door just in case, I really didn’t need another situation like last week, that was extremely traumatic. After I was dressed in some tights and through a sweater on, I let out a breath and went to face the music.

 

Opening the door, I was greeted by Pete’s regular group, Shuri, MJ, and Ned. “Hey guys.”

 

Walking towards the dining table I sat next to Ned, as everyone greeted me. “Hey Pete, which ones mine?”

 

“Ned can you pass the burger in the middle to Courtney?” He asked from the couch.

 

“Here ya go C,” he said, giving me a knowing smile.

 

“Ned, why are you looking at me like that?” I gave him a confused look furrowing my eyebrows.

 

“You know exactly why I’m looking at you this way, but I’m not gonna say anything, because I respect your boundaries,” I rolled my eyes at him, but gave him a small smile.

 

“I know, but I literally don’t know what to do, do you mind if I tell you something that’s way past TMI”

 

“Nope, I’m your therapist, lay it all on me,” he smiled at me.

 

“Dude, I’ve been having wet dreams about him and telling him they’re about Dacre Montgomery,” I whispered, just in case anyone else could hear me. Even though everyone else probably knew and they were all sitting on the couch, I didn’t want anyone to know this one thing.

 

“Okay you’re right about the TMI thing, and dude I didn’t know you were that ‘tight,’” he put air quotes around the last word.

 

“I know, I haven’t had time to even do the, thing by myself either, so yeah. But that’s not the point I’m trying to make Ned. What if I accidently say his name while it’s happening or some shit,” I dramatically said, my voice getting a little louder.

 

“Firstly, you read way too much fanfic, and secondly, so what? Maybe you have already and he knows, I mean you’re kind of obvious about it and Peter’s a nice guy, I mean he’s literally Spider-Man, so you really don’t have anything to worry about Courtney. The worse that can happen is that he rejects you.”

 

“Ned, I hate it when you’re right,” I said finally opening up my sandwich and taking a bite out of it. “But I’m terrified of rejection.”

 

“I know, it’s hard for us big people to not be,” he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a small smile, and then started to focus on my food. At least I know this can’t turn me down and ruin my life.

 

After I finished eating, I went back to my room waving them all good bye. Even though I was going through a crisis, I was not about to let it ruin my Thursday. Maybe my Friday, but definitely not my Thursday.

 

Entering my room, I didn’t attempt to even get back into only my underwear and undershirt again just in case they tried to come in here. I laid back onto my bed and turned the light off, enjoying the feel of the fans in my room. Eventually I fell asleep, no dream coming to haunt me this time.

 

**10 PM**

My eyes slowly opened, and I had a content smile on my face. That was probably the best sleep I’d had in weeks. If only I could masturbate right now, that’d make everything perfect. Rubbing my face, I got out of bed and left my room.

 

Standing outside my door, I decided on what exactly I should do, I could go take a shower, or eat some more food, or mess with Peter. Walking to Peter’s room, because I will never miss the opportunity to fuck with him if it’s given to me.

 

Once I got there, his door was open, and he was sitting on his bed, laptop in hand. There was this smile on his face and I heard him say, “Yeah, I miss you too.”

 

That could either be Liz or Gwen, I’m not sure. He’s probably getting back with one of them.

“Love you, Aunt May,” I really wanted to internally slap myself when I heard those words. Of course, he’s talking to May, he hasn’t even spoken to Liz or Gwen since that little get together, we had about 6 months ago. And he would’ve told me about it if it was either one of them. I mean they are like the loves of his life according to him. Knocking on the door, I walked into the room and laid on the empty spot in Pete’s bed.

 

“Love you, May,” I said, showing my face on the screen.

 

“Love you too Courtney,” she gave me a sweet smile.

 

“Hey May, I’m gonna talk to you latter okay, I have something to do right now,” he said.

 

“Okay Petey, I love you too, and I’ll call you Sunday.”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” he gave her one of his cutest smiles and then hung up the call. Soon as the screen went black.

His head turned toward me, and he smirked at me. It was a huge switch between the sweet smile and this almost smirk-smile that he had on his face. “You gonna tell me who it was now?”

 

“You know what Pete I think I’m gonna go take a shower, I feel gross, bye,” the words fumbled out of my mouth as I tried to get out of the bed, only for Peter to stop me. He straddled me and my lips went dry. My core began to tingle, and a mumbled, “Fuck,” pass my lips.

 

“Come on, Courtney, why won’t you just fucking tell me? I’m supposed to be your best friend and you won’t even give me a hint,” he said annoyed, holding my hands down, tighter.”

 

“You really wanna know Pete?” I said averting my eyes away from his intense ones. “You have to promise not to hate me though.”

 

“Why would I hate you, like seriously,” when the realization dawned on my face, the heat engulfed me. Turning my head slowly towards him, I saw an amused look on his face.

 

“I know,” he said leaning down to kiss me. The kiss was more than I’d ever hoped for, and if I’m being honest, it was my first. So, when I tell you that I didn’t move or do anything, I mean it in the most literal sense. I mean, yeah, I’m in college, but I’m too shy for all that talking to fine ass boys shit, so I just stick to my vibrator and be happy.

 

He grinned down on me, and I shivered feeling that sensation for the first time. I felt hear on my neck as he leaned down close to my ear, “I’ve known for a while now Courtney, I just wanted you to say it.”

 

“Seriously, so all those times I lied about having those dreams about Dacre or any other celebrity, you knew?” I turned my head towards him.

 

“Yep, I mean after everyone of them you always avoided me and whenever I figured out, you’d had. Now enough about that, would you mind if I got you off,” he looked to the right, his cheeks heating up.

 

“Yes.”

 

As soon as the words feel out my mouth, he looked towards me and there was no smile on his lips, but in his eyes, I could see this scary hot intensity, that increased all the pressure inside of me. Then he moved down my body. He looked at me as he slowly, pulled down my pants. Exposing my legs to the cool air of his room. Once they were off, he was already back to me, with his stomach laying on the bed and my thighs on his shoulders, just like the dream.

 

Then he attached his lips to the very inside my thigh. He sucked and licked and nibbled on it, causing my eyes to close, my body to shiver, and my soul to yearn for more. The only part of me that was silent was my mouth. No words left it from just how good it felt. It was like the moment was so intense that I didn’t know how to say anything at all.

 

His mouth left my thigh and my eyes popped open. I lifted neck up, craning over my stomach to see why he’d what was happening. He gave me a look and then slid my panties to the side. His thumb slowly swiped against everything down there, until he reached my hole. I licked my lips again. My body didn’t know how to react to the feel of his hand down there, but it knew that it loved it.

 

Then it moved back up, rubbing slow circles around clit, causing my eyes to close and my body to shiver. My lips pursed out, and my tongue wouldn’t stop sucking and nibbling on my top lip.

 

“Peter,” fell slowly from my lips, and the pressure of thumb slowly increased. Wetness filled at my eye from the pleasure that I was receiving.

 

I felt Peter move up and laying on my left side, removing his hand. He turned my head toward him, and he said, “I’ve always wanted you Courtney, since high school, but I didn’t think you’d go for someone like me.”

 

“Pete, you’re literally the perfect guy,” I moaned out the last part as his lips connected with my sensitive neck, causing my head to move to the side opening up for a little.

 

“Do you mind if I take your shirt off?” He said, quietly looking me in my eyes, “I really wanna see all of you.”

 

Anxiety attempted to fight its way to the forefront of all my emotions, but I only nodded trying to fight it away. I mean if Peter didn’t wanna see me in that way he wouldn’t have asked for me to do it.

 

Sitting up, he lifted the shirt over my head. My belly which, dropped in a way, laid down in its usual place, while my sports bra tightly clamped my boobs in place. Next, he moved on to my bra, pushing it up over my head, quickly. His eyes racked down my body, and a seed of doubt was planted into my head. “He wants you, he wants you, he wants you,” I chanted into my head, attempting to find some kind of confidence through all of this.

 

“Courtney, I really love your body,” he licked his lips. His eyes traveled from my boobs to my eyes. The way his voice sounded, and the heat of his eyes caused me to smile a bit, happy that someone accepted me and my body for what it was.

 

Without warning, his mouth connected with my left nipple, while his hand went back to my core. Even though my nipples were sensitive in a bad way, he didn’t nibble on them only licked in a way that felt amazing coupled with the way his circles changed in speed every few moments.

 

Looking down at Pete’s body, I noticed the bulge in his gym shorts. Just as I went to move my hand, he moved down towards my opening teasing it with his thumb. A moan/whimper followed out my mouth as, sweat began to build in all the uncomfortable places. He moved his thumb back up to my clit, but then caught me by surprise as his pointer finger began mimicking his thumb and did circles around my hole. Every now and then it would stick in teasingly, causing me to close my eyes. Without warning, his mouth removed from my boob and instead went to my ear and began biting on it.

 

“Courtney… do you know how sexy you are? Do you know how much I love to have my mouth on every part of your fucking body? I know you’re not ready, but I really wish you were, but I’d fuck you so good your eyes would roll to the back of your head. Your body would fucking shake so intensely that you’d start fucking cramping up. You wanna know the best part?” His finger had started to do shallow thrusts around my opening, not going in entirely, but enough for me to feel it, while his thumb, pressed more firmly on my clit, doing slow circles around it.

 

“Yeah,” I asked lowly, my lips all wet up and bitten from the pleasure.

 

“I wouldn’t fuck you fast, I’d fuck you slow,” he drawled out the last word. “Make you feel all of my cock, until your toes curled and you were fucking coming so much that your whole body would fucking spasm. I wouldn’t stop though, not until you were begging me to stop. Would you want that C?”

 

As he spoke his words the pressure was constantly building up my body. I hadn’t even come yet, and my body was already shaking, and my toes were curling and I was a moaning mess. The minute he asked me if I wanted it, I went over the edge. My body coiling tightly for what felt like an eternity, no words are cries falling out of my mouth, I was stiff as a board, until my body slowly began to feel again. I was greeted with Peter’s hand still slowly moving around my clit, his pointer finger stopping the thrusting and instead playing with my lips.

 

I grabbed his hand and looked at him with a satisfied smile on my face. “Fuck. You want me to help you?”

 

“Please?” He said pulling his shorts down.

 

“What do you want to use, my hand, my boobs, or…” before I could finish talking Peter was coming. Whimpers fell from his mouth, and his hand was moving fiercely over his cock. I turned my body towards him. Kissing him intensely as he came down. “I guess you didn’t need my help.”

 

His cheeks turned red and a big smile formed on his face, “I guess not. You wanna go on a date with me?”

 

“Of course, Pete,” I smiled at him, laying on his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, thank you. Hope you liked it. I do appreciate comments and will answer to every single one of them that I receive. I struggled with spelling words during the writing process for some reason, but everything should be good. If you find any mistakes let me know and thanks again for reading.


End file.
